thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Daisy
CGI=250px |-|Modell=273px |-|RWS=273px Daisy *'Nummer': D1 *'Baureihe': BR Klasse 101 *'Designer': Metro-Cammell *'Bauer': Metro-Cammell *'Baujahr': 1960 *'Achsfolge': Bo-Bo *'Höchstgeschwindigkeit': 75 mph / 120 kmh *'Sodor erreicht': 1960 Daisy ist ein Dieseltriebwagen, der früher auf Thomas' Nebenstrecke gearbeitet hat. In der animiertem Serie arbeitet sie auf der Harwick-Nebenstrecke und ist für die Passagiere zuständig, während Ryan sich um die Güter kümmert. Biografie in The Railway Series Branch Line Engines Nachdem Thomas 1960 in die Werkstatt gebracht wurde, wurde Daisy von der britischen Eisenbahn geliehen, um seine Arbeit zu erledigen. Daisy war gemein zu Henrietta, Annie und Clarabel, weigerte sich, im Lokschuppen von Ffarquhar zu schlafen, mit der Begründung, dass es "stinkend" war. Sie weigerte sich außerdem Fracht zu ziehen, weil es "schlecht für ihre Kurvenlage" sei. Sie machte sich auch über die Schienenräumer von Toby lustig, er habe nur Angst sich bei Stieren auf er Strecke zu verletzen. Nach ihren Angaben müsse sie nur tuten und dem Tier ins Auge sehen. Dies stellte sich als falsch heraus als Daisy versuchte, einen neugierigen Stier namens Champion zu verscheuchen. Der dicke Kontrolleur wollte Daisy wegen Faulheit wegschicken, diese klärte aber die Zwangslage mit Percy auf und ihr wurde eine zweite Chance gegeben. Daisy versprach, ihre Wege zu ändern. Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine Percy verwendete Daisy als Beispiel für einen guten Diesel, um Douglas' Meinung über Dieselloks zu ändern. Tramway Engines Mavis suchte Daisys Rat, wie man Toby zeigen könne, dass ihre eigene Methode, Dinge zu tun, richtig war. Das war nicht gerade der beste Zug, denn Daisy hatte keine Ahnung von Güterwagen. Thomas Comes Home Daisy war verantwortlich für Thomas' schnelle Fahrt nach Knapford, während dieser in York war. Daisy behauptete später, sie habe keine Angst vor dem Schnee, änderte ihre aber Meinung, nachdem sie für eine Woche in einer Schneewehe steckengeblieben war. Als Thomas schließlich von York zurückkam, wurde Daisy mit einem speziellen Zug beauftragt, um Gäste nach Knapford für die Willkommensparty zu bringen, wurde aber an einem Bahnübergang bei Dryaw, verzögert. Sie hat es nur rechtzeitig geschafft. Wilbert the Forest Engine Daisy, Thomas, Percy und Toby sahen Wilbert, als er nach Gloucestershire zurückkehrte. Thomas and the Fat Controler's Engines Daisy strandete auf der durch Kanninchenlöcher für unsicher erklärten Hauptstrecke und musste Fahrgäste vom Flughaefen nach Knapford fahren. Später wollte sie Henry aufmuntern, da dieser sich Sorgen machte. Thomas and Victoria Daisy neckte Percy, weil er sich vor Grasschlangen fürchtete, wurde aber gedemütigt, als ihr aus Furcht eine Sicherung durchbrannte, als eine Aalekiste auf sie fiel. Thomas and his Friends Daisy besuchte die Zeremonie in Tidmouth, in der die Büste von Wilbert Awdry enthüllt wurde. Biografie in der TV-Serie Daisy wurde in der zweiten Staffel auf die gleiche Weise wie in der Railway Series eingeführt. Nachdem sie mit dem dicken Kontrolleur konfrontiert worden war, hatte Daisy eine Veränderung der Einstellung. Ironischerweise ging Daisy in der vierten Staffel wieder ihren ursprünglichen Sinn ein, als sie Tobys Rat über Stiere ignorierte. Daisy wurde auch auf der anderen Eisenbahn als ein fremder Diesel gesehen. In Alle Loks im Einsatz! war sie einer der Dieselloks, die dem Treffen bei der Bekohlungsanlage beigetreten waren und später Toby dabei half, Arbeiter zum Flughafen zu bringen. Sie befährt seit Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz die Harwick-Nebenstrecke mit Ryan, der die Güter transportiert während sie sich um die Fahrgäste kümmert, obgleich sie noch auf Thomas' Nebenstrecke heraus helfen kann, wenn Passagieraufgaben nicht zu beschäftigt auf ihrer Linie sind. In der zwanzigsten Staffel ermutigte Daisy dem gutmütigen neuen Ryan, ihm mit ihren einigen ihrer Passagieraufgaben zu helfen, aber ihre Faulheit vereitelte, als Ryan noch mehr ihrer Aufgaben aufnahm und schließlich Chaos und Verspätungen verursachte. Später forderte der dicke Kontrolleur Daisy auf, einige besondere Unterhalter in die Urlaubsstadt Harwick zu nehmen, aber sie entschied sich dafür, dass sie so besonders waren, dass sie Kindern nicht erlauben würde, Eis an Bord zu essen und sich weigerte, einen staubigen Gepäckwagen zu ziehen. Ohne Requisiten oder Publikum konnten die Unterhalter die sich als Puppenspieler herausstellen jedoch nichts machen. Da man keine Zeit hatte, die Requisiten vom Bahnhof abzuholen, spielten die Puppenspieler ihre Vorführung aus einem der Fenster von Daisy. Später war Daisy unhöflich gegenüber Annie und Clarabel, als sie vorübergehend zu Thomas' Nebenstrecke zurückkehrte. Die Reisezugwagen zahlten es ihr zurück, indem sie sie überzeugten, dass sie auseinanderfallen würde, obwohl eigentlich nichts falsch mit ihr war. Doch ihr Plan schlug fehl als Daisy in Panik geriet und sie mit ihren Passagieren bei Maithwaite verließ, damit sie "mit einem Profi sprechen konnte". Sie kehrte bald nach Harwick zurück. Da Thomas zu dieser Zeit noch im Steinbruch war, blieben Annie und Clarabel mit einem noch schlimmeren Ersatz übrig. Später brachte ein auf die Schienen gelaufender Stier sie zum entgleisen, aber zum Glück waren, nach ein wenig Verzögerung, Ryan mit Jerome und Judy um sie wieder aufzugleisen. In Staffel 21 wurde sie mit Diesel konfrontiert. Dieser hatte die Angewohnheit, andere Lokomotiven zu rammen, aber als er dies bei Daisy tat, sprang eine ihrer Federn und sie musste in die Dieselwerkstatt gebracht werden. Dort standen allerdings keine Ersatzfedern zur Verfügung und Daisy musste warten. Da Gerüchte umhergingen, Daisy könnte verschrottet werden, bekam Diesel schlimme Schuldgefühle und entschudligte sich bei Daisy. Als diese dann repariert wurde, änderte Diesel seine Art und die beiden wurden gute Freunde. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bis Daisy vor Diesel damit angab, eine einzigartige Lokomotive zu sein, was Diesel zur Weißglut trieb. Daraufhin verbreitete er Gerüchte zwischen Daisy und Harvey und wollte die beiden in einen Streit verwickeln, aber er sorgte nur dafür, dass die beiden sich anfreundeten und dass Daisy einsah, dass es nichts Besonderes ist, besonders zu sein. An Weihnachten erwartete Daisy die alljährlichen Traditionen, aber es verlief alles ganz anders, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie lernte aber, dass anders nicht gleich falsch ist und dass auch ein Weihnachtsfest, das anders verläuft, ein schönes sein kann. Basis Daisy ist eine BR/Metro-Cammell DMU Klasse 101/102. Der einzige unterschied zwischen ihr und ihrer Basis ist der, das ihre Basis aus Zwei Wagen besteht wärend Daisy alleine fährt. Bemalung In den Büchern ist Daisy in braunschweig-grün lackiert mit gelben Streifen und dem Britischen Eisenbahn-Wappen 'Cycling Lion'. In der TV-Serie ist ihr grün viel heller und sie hat Make-Up. In den Büchern ist ihr Gesicht farblich der Lackierung angepasst. Persönlichkeit Daisy ist ein Dieseltriebwagen, der bekannt ist, sich als "hoch gefedert und modern" zu beschreiben. Sie wurde besorgt um Passagierdienste auf Thomas' Nebenstrecke zu erledigen während Thomas nach seinem Unfall mit dem Haus des Stationsvorstehers repariert werden musste. Sie ist meistens empört und hochmütig, sie ist zuversichtlich in sich selbst und kann manchmal andere verführen, um ihre Aufgaben nicht selber ausführen zu müssen, bereut ihre Faulheit am Ende aber meistens. Nachdem sie auf Sodor angekommen war, bestand Daisy darauf, dass sie eine empfindliche Handhabung benötigte und das Ziehen und Transportieren von Güterwagen als unter ihr betrachtete. Sie war sehr faul und hartnäckig, aber der dicke Kontrolleur sprach schwer zu ihr und sagte ihr, dass seine Lokomotiven hart arbeiten müssen und dass er faule Lokomotiven wegschickte. Jedoch arbeitete sie hart, nachdem Percy sich in eine Zwangslage versetzte. Dann meinte der dicke Kontrolleur, dass sie eine zweite Chanche verdient hatte. Daisy ist jetzt ein guter Freunde der anderen Lokomotiven auf Thomas' Nebenstrecke, versucht viel härter zu arbeiten, um eine nützliche Lokomotive zu sein und ist besser in der Lage, Dinge allein zu bewältigen. Daisy wird auch als eine selbstbesessene Diesel-Diva beschrieben. Auftritte Synchronsprecher * Nadine Schreier (Deutschland; ab Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Teresa Gallagher (Englisch; nur in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz und Das große Rennen) * Tracy-Ann Oberman (Englisch; ab Staffel 20) * Yumi Nakatani (Japan; Staffel 2 und 4) * Keiko Nemoto (Japan; ab Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Talya Barkay (Israel; ab Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Agnieszka Kunikowska (Polen; ab Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Romina Marroquín Payró (Lateinamerika; nur in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) Trivia * Daisy war die erste weibliche Lokomotive der Serie. * Einige der Geschichten, die Daisy betrafen, reflektieren Probleme, denen die Eisenbahnpersonen gegenüberstanden, wenn es um den Umgang mit "hoch gefederten" Diesellokomotiven in den früheren Phasen der Dieselung ging. * Daisy war der einzige Charakter von den ersten drei Staffeln, der nicht auf Shining Time Station gezeigt wurde, aber sie tauchte in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales auf. * In der vierten Staffel benutze Daisy BoCos Fahrgestell, weshalb sie einen Satz Räder zu viel hatte. Weiterhon benutze sie in der Modellserie BoCos Gesichter mit Makeup.. * Abgesehen von "The Railcar and the Coaches" hatte Daisy es in jeder Folge der zwanzigsten Staffel mit einem Stier zu tun, was eine Anspielung an Ein Stier auf dem Gleis aus Staffel 4 ist.. * Daisy hat in der TV-Serie einige Veränderungen durchgemacht: ** Alle Loks im Einsatz! *** Sie bekam Augenbrauen. ** Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz: *** Vorne und hinten wurden eine Bremsleitung entfernt und die anderen zeigen nach oben. *** Erhöhte vordere Pufferplatte. *** Ein kleineres Gesicht mit weniger Makeup. *** Sie ist nach außen mehr kurvig als eckig.. *** Ihre vorderen Fenster sind größer und haben Rahmen, wie ihre Seitenfenster. *** Kleinere Lampe. *** Graues Geländer statt goldenes. *** Ene dreilink Kupplung. ** Staffel 20: *** Eine neue Hupe. ** Staffel 21: *** Detaillierte Inneneinrichtung. *** Türklinken. Waren * ERTL (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Holzeisenbahn (Zwei Versionen; werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Take Along (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Adventures (Erscheint bald) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Mini Die Cast Collection (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Brio (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * De Agostini (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Sammelkarten (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Nakayoshi (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Pocket Fantasy (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) en:Daisy es:Daisy (Diesel) pl:Dorotka he:דייזי ja:デイジー ru:Дейзи zh:黛西 Kategorie:Thomas' Nebenstrecke Kategorie:Dieselloks Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Bo-Bo Kategorie:Harwick-Nebenstrecke Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Triebwagen